Robin Hood Yugioh Style!
by Ancient Enchantress
Summary: The long awaited sequel to "A Christmas Carol YGO Style!"! Except this time...it's men in tights! Will insanity prevail yet again! Read on and see! Chapter 4 is UP!
1. Insanity revisted

Ruby: *grabs loudspeaker* WELCOME TO YET ANOTHER EXCITING PLAY!!! *annoying screeching noise comes from speaker system*  
  
Luna: *grabs loudspeaker* Gimme that!  
  
Ruby: Awww...*pouts in directors chair*  
  
Luna: Ahem....*walks off with loudspeaker*  
  
Ruby: Anyway....as I was saying, yes I am back and better (I hope) then ever!!  
  
YGO Cast: *blow party horn unenthusiastically*  
  
Ruby: Aw c'mon! It'll be fun!  
  
Seto: That's what you said LAST TIME!! And where did it land me?! IN A FRIGGIN' DRESS!!  
  
Everyone else: *snicker*  
  
Ruby: Well don't worry Seto...this one has no dresses....only....*covers mouth laughing*  
  
Seto: What??? WHAT?!!?!  
  
Ruby: *rolling on the floor laughing* TIGHTS!!!! GYAAHAHAHAHAHAHHAH!!!!  
  
Male characters: *in shock*  
  
Ryou: Y-You mean.....?  
  
Ruby: That's right!! It's time for ROBIN HOOD!!  
  
Male characters: *faint*  
  
Mai: *blink* So what?  
  
Ruby: Here's the cast list!!  
  
"Robin Hood: Joey Wheeler  
  
Maid Marian: Mai Valentine  
  
Little John: Yugi Moto  
  
Friar Tuck: Ryou Bakura  
  
Prince John: Yami Moto  
  
The Sheriff: YamiBakura (referred to as Bakura on occasion when I get lazy)  
  
King Henry: Malik Ishtar  
  
Jail Guard: YamiMalik  
  
Will Scarlet: Seto Kaiba  
  
Assorted other merry men: Pegasus, Weevil, Rex, Bandit Keith"  
  
Ruby: *splashes cold water over guys* Wake up! I have the cast list!  
  
Everyone: *reads*  
  
Joey: YEA!! I'm da lead!! Eat that Kaiba!!  
  
Seto: What?! How come the puppy gets the lead while I get a minor part?!  
  
Ruby: *looks up at Seto's tallness* *stands on stool* *pokes Seto's chest* Cause you were the lead in the last play!! And you didn't behave!!  
  
Seto: *glares*  
  
Tristan: I wanted the lead!! With my sweet Serenity at my side!! *__*  
  
Serenity: *slowly edging away*  
  
Joey: *headlocks Tristan* Don't you dare talk like dat bout my sis!!  
  
Tristan: You little!! *anime dust cloud fight*  
  
Pegasus: *cuddles Funny Bunny plushie* Isn't it wonderful Funny Bunny?! I get to wear tights! Just like a real woman!! My life long dream!! ^_______^  
  
Ruby: *multiple sweatdrops* Well that explains a lot...the hair for instance....  
  
Yami/Yugi: *arguing*  
  
Ruby: *gets between them* Hey! Hey! What's the matter with you two?!  
  
Yami: I have to be an evil princy dude while Yugi gets to be a main role!!  
  
Ruby: Well, you're not "Little", Yami!!!  
  
Ryou: *goes through book* Wasn't Little John a sarcastic name since "Little John" was massive??  
  
Ruby: *glares* You aren't helping!!  
  
Ryou: Eep!  
  
Malik; Bow down to me foolish mortals for I am your king!!! MUAHAHAHAHAH!! *gets carted off in a wheelbarrow by YamiMalik*  
  
Ruby: *sweatdrop*  
  
Ryou: I'm a friar...yay?  
  
Bakura: HAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!! I am sheriff and you're ALL under arrest because......I SAY SO!! HAHAHAHAHAAHH!!! *gets carted away in a wheelbarrow by Ryou*  
  
Mai: *busy looking through a massive closet for something to wear* Maybe this one....no too flashy....maybe this one.....  
  
Tea: What about me?!?! I want a part!! T_T_T_T_T_T_T  
  
Ruby; Oh fine!! You can be......a servant for Prince John!!  
  
Tea: YAY!! *cuddles Yami*  
  
Luna: *randomly appears and starts strangling Tea*  
  
Ruby: *multiple sweatdrops* I can tell this play will be about as successful as the last one.....joy.....REVIEW!! THE INSANITY....er...PLAY WILL COMMENCE SOON!! COME SIT IN THE AUDIENCE AND CHEER ON YOUR BISSHIES!! ^_____^ *hugs Ryou*  
  
Ryou: A friar......oh boy......  
  
Ruby: REVIEW!! 


	2. The Play Begins! Little Yugi and Singin

Ruby: *ahem* ATTENTION ALL!!!!!  


Everyone: *talking, screaming madly, or sleeping*

Ruby: I said ATTENTION!!!

Everyone: *still talking, screaming madly, and screaming*

Ruby: *anime vein* I didn't want to resort to this.....*whispers* Is that pizza I see?

Everyone: *shuts up looking for pizza*

Ruby: *sweatdrop* Ahem.....As I was saying, time for our play to begin!! I trust you have all memorized your lines and have your costumes ready?  


YamiBakura: Costumes??

Yami: LINES??!!

Ruby: U.U Figures.....Luna, get everyone ready please....

Luna: Why meee????

Ruby: Cuz I'm the director and I SAY SO!!!

Luna: Hmph...*drags everyone away*

Ruby: *sigh* This will be a disaster....

*~15 minutes later~*

Luna: Okay the girls are ready....I forced the guys into the locker room and locked the door so I'm assuming they did SOMETHING.....

Ruby: *fretting* What about their lines?!

Luna: Oh don't worry....I threatened to beat the boys to pulps if they didn't start reading, so they must know some of it at least.....the girls know their lines already

Ruby: Figures you'd choose the violent way.....

*Rest of cast randomly appears*

Ruby: Okaaaay!!.......I need Joey...hey, Joey where are you? 

Joey: *hiding behind curtain* Back here....and back here's where I'm staying!

Yugi: Wooah....déjà vu...

Ruby: *pulls Joey's hand* C'mon Joey!! You're the lead!! What do you have to be embarrassed about?!

Joey: *comes out in costume* I'm wearing pantyhose!!! We all are!!! *points to Merry Men*

Everyone else: *suddenly realize its true* *blink* BWHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!! *rolling around laughing at the "Merry" Men*

Pegasus: *dancing in pink tights with Funny bunny plushie who is also wearing pink tights* Tights tights TIGHTS!! *^________^*

Tristan: *trying to fit the green hat over his pointy hair* rrr....

Seto: *examining red clothing* ...........

Weevil: *wearing green tights per his usual colors* I'M the best!!

Rex: *also wearing green tights, and a shirt with a dino on it * No I am!!!

Keith: *sleeping* *snore*snore*

Ruby: *multiple sweatdrops* Oy vey.....our Merry Men are idiots and my lead won't come out......what a nightmare....i need help¬¬

Man in Robin Hood costume: *appears out of nowhere* *in a French accent* I vill be your lead ma cherie!! 

Ruby: Who the heck are you?!

Man: (imagine the French accent...I'm lazy) Allow me to introduce myself!! OH MERRRRY MEEEN!!!! HAHAHAH!!

Different Merry Men: *pop up from behind props* Tadadadadada!!

Man: *singing* I steal from the rich and give to the needy!

M.M.(Merry Men): He takes a wee percentage....

Man: But I'm not greedy! I rescue pretty damsels, man I'm good!! *winks at Mai*

Mai: *blush*

M.M.: What a guy!!

All: Mousieur Hood! Break it down!

Ruby: Umm....that's nice....you can leave now...auditions are over.....

Joey: *fuming* *mutters* MY part.....

*Rest of YGO cast join in the dancing*

Mousieur hood: I like an honest fight and a saucy little maid!!

M.M.: What he's basically saying is he likes to get...

Ruby: RATING!!!!!

M.H.: PAID!! Sooo...

Ruby: This calls for drastic measures....*walks off* ¬¬

M.H. When a monster in the bush got a lady by the tush that's bad!

M.M.: That's bad, that's bad, that's bad!!

*beeping noise is heard in the backround*

M.H.: When a beauty's with a beast it makes me awfully mad!!

M.M.: He's mad!! He's really really maaAAAAHHH!! *get carted away by a bulldozer*

M.H.: I will take my blade and run it through your heart! Keep your eyes on me boys cuz I'm about to STAAAAAARR---*also gets carted off by bulldozer*

*silence*

Pegasus: Aww....where'd the song go??

Ruby: *jumps out of bulldozer* *pulls off headphones* Man that was annoying.... 

(I DON'T OWN SHREK!! I DON'T OWN SHREK!!! NOPE NOPE NOPE!!!) 

Now will you all PLEASE GET ONSTAGE SO WE CAN GET THIS DAMN PLAY OVER WITH?!?!

Everyone else: *sigh* awwwww....

Ruby: ufff.....*snaps and appears in a blue dress* *walks onstage* Hello everyone!! I trust you were all looking forward to this play??

Audience: ............

*Cricket chirps*

Ruby: *glares* AHEM!!!

Audience: *cheers pathetically*

Ruby: Gooooood! ^____^ So without further ado, let us begin ROBIN HOOD!!

*Assorted claps as curtain rises*

Ruby(acting as director off to the side): A long time ago, a man named Robert was named an outlaw by the Sheriff of Nottingham.....because....becaaause....because the sheriff didn't like the way he cut his hair!! Yeah....

YamiBakura: *backstage* HAHAAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Luna: In other words she has no idea.....

Joey: *hiding behind a cardboard bush* *waves to audience* Hi! I'm Jo--er Robert!! ^_^

Everyone: *sweatdrop*

Mousier Hood: *jumps onstage singing* MOUSIER HOOD!!!

Ruby: *drives onstage with bulldozer, carting the Frenchman off again* ¬¬.....*jumps down* ^^U Robin also had a fair maiden at his side in his home of Sherwood Forest, Maid Marian...

Mai: *comes onstage in a large VERY frilly purple dress* *kicks Joey out from behind the bush* Hello! *waves*

Ruby: Together with his assorted Merry Men, Robin lived in the forests of Nottingham, stealing from the rich to help the poor!

*Merry Men run in*

Pegasus: *bouncing around* Yep!! That's me!! Merry!!!! ^_______^

Ruby: *rubs eyes* Rrrgh....I'm going to have nightmares about those pink tights.....

Tristan: *still trying to fit hat over his pointy hair* C'mon! C'mon! *ends up ripping a hole in the hat for it to fit* ^__^ All better!

Rex & Weevil: * arguing* I'M better!!

Rex: Wanna prove it?!

Weevil: Bring it on!!

*Both start dueling in the middle of the stage*

Bandit Keith: *backstage, snoring like a chainsaw*

Ruby: U.U.....But Robin and his men were oppressed by the cruel Sheriff of Nottingham, who worked under Prince John, he evil brother of King Henry who was off to war at the time...........try saying THAT ten times fast........

*Cricket chirps again*

Ruby: *squashes cricket* Moving on!

*All Merry Men and Mai leave stage except Weevil who is busy holding a funeral for his poor departed cricket friend*

Weevil: *sniff* In loving memory....Mr. Cricket will be remember forever....*sniff* *gets dragged offstage*

Yami: *walks on dressed in kingly robes * *unenthusiastically* I am now your king....raa raa raa......¬¬

Tea: *latched onto Yami's neck* I'm your loyal servant, great king!! ^_^ *gets blasted offstage by the Tomato Blaster 2000 convieniently placed in the hands of every Tea-hater in the room*

Bakura: *leaps in wearing....sheriff clothes?* AND I AM YOUR SHERIFF!! YOU ARE ALL UNDER ARREST!! *pointing to random people in the audience* YOU!! AND YOU!! YEAH, THE FAT GUY IN THE MIDDLE ROW!!! PAY ME OR GO TO JAIL!!! HAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHA!! *gets carted off in a wheelbarrow by Ryou*

Yami: *follows, sighing heavily*

Ruby: Ahem...now one particular day, Robin was walking in the woods when he came to a bridge he had to cross...but someone was there in his way.....

*Scene changes to rickety bridge over blue cloth with mysterious person in the middle*

Joey: *finally over the fact he is wearing lingerie* *walking along* Tum tee tum tum...Oh no! A bridge! A bridge that I must cross! But what's this? There is someone in my way! Oh dear! What will I do?

Mai: *throws a high-heeled shoe from backstage* Do it right!!

Joey: *shoe hits him in the head* Ow! ...........Good sir would you move?

Yugi: *standing on the bridge* Oh, sure, no problem! ^__^

Ruby: Yugi!!!

Yugi: *sweatdrop* Er...I mean...no! I will not move for I must cross this bridge in the other direction!

Joey: So why are you just standing there?  


Yugi: Er......

*New cricket chirps*

Ruby: *squash*

Yugi: Ah who cares! I challenge you to a duel! Whoever wins gets to cross the bridge!

Joey: Um....sounds stupid but whatever...*picks up stick*

Yugi: *picks up another stick* Have at thee!! *charges*

Joey: *holds Yugi's head back with one hand*

Yugi: *swinging hands wildly* Fight me you coward!!

Joey: *sweatdrop* *lets go* .............*gets ready to attack with stick*

Yugi: *pushes Joey in "river"* Yay!! I win!!

Joey: Hey!! No fair!!

Yugi: *walks back and forth across bridge* I'm the king of the briiiidge! I'm the king of the briiidge!!

Joey: Why you!! *leaps to attack Yugi* *gets blocked by the Kawaii Barrier* Wha-?!?!

Ruby: *pulls out an anime dictionary* Kawaii Barrier: A barrier that protects all kawaii guys and girls from mean bullies.....cooool.....

Yugi: *ahem* You fought well sir knight! What is your name?

Joey: You know who I am! I'm Joey!

Yugi: I SAID...what is your NAME...

Joey: And I SAID, Joey!! *gets hit with another shoe* I mean...Robin Hood!

Yugi: Robin Hood!! I was looking for you!! I'm here to join your group!

Joey: Why?

Yugi: Because I want to!

Joey: Oh....okay then! ^__^ What's your name?

Yugi: Men call me John Little!

Joey: *holds back laughter* I think we'll just call you Little John!

Yugi: *glares* I'M NOT THAT SHORT!! *stalks off angrily*

Joey: *follows, snickering*

Ruby: Um..and so Little John joined the bandits....And there were more to follow.....*curtains close to reveal words written on them*

Curtain: To Be Continued! Review review review!!

Ruby: That's MY line!! Oh well....Sorry for the rushed'ness and late arrival of this chapter, next will be better! Ja ne!! REVIEWW!!!


	3. The Guy in Red, EEEVIL Prince John, andp

Ruby: 0.0.....43 reviews for only 2 chapters!!!! *shock* Arigato all my reviewers!! You are all wondinferous!! *hands out cookies* I'm sorry!! I know I take forever updating but I lost my humor inspiration, and this is coming out of the back of my brain.....so forgive any sad crazy humor you find ^^U And now!! Onward to Robin Hood Yu-gi-oh Style!

Joey: *runs in front of Ruby* ESCAPE WHILE YOU CAN!! BEFORE THE TIGHTS GET YOU!!

*Entire cast randomly run across stage, screaming in terror*

Tristan: THEY'LL MAKE YOU WEAR TIGHTS!!!

Weevil: THEY'LL CRUSH OUR PRECIOUS BUG-FRIENDS!!

Yami: THEY'LL DEMEAN YOUR ROYAL STATURE BY GIVING YOU A CRUMMY PART AS A LOUSY PRINCE!!!

Everyone: *stops and stares at Yami*

Yami: What??

*Long pause*

Ruby: ........Hey where'd the cricket chirp go??  
  
Weevil: *hiding cricket behind his back* No one shall squash you my precious.....*undertoned evil laugh* My own...my preeeeciousss....

Ruby: *sweatdrop* *sigh* You can go now....

*Cast resume screaming and run offstage*

Pegasus: *comes up behind them doing twirls with Funny Bunny Plushie in hand* Lalalalaaaaa!! ^_||!!

Luna: *follows him holding a sign* 

Sign: This has been a random Ruby productions moment. Thank you and good-day

Ruby: *major sweatdropping* Uh, thank you for that.....interesting interruption....Now! On with the play! *walks off to the side of the stage*

*Curtains rise to reveal Joey and Tristan onstage*

Joey: *back turned to curtain* Are you sure these tights don't make me look fat?

Tristan: Naah, green is, like, SO your color! How about me?

Joey: Hmm....Turn. 

Tristan: *poses in a manner that reeks strongly of Duke Devlin*

Duke: *pops up* I RESENT THAT!! 

Yugi: You do tend to....pose a lot, Duke....

Ruby: But we love ya anyway Dukie-kun! ^_^

Duke: 0.0...........*disappears again*

Tristan: *still posing* *suddenly realizes that the audience is watching them* 0.0.....*points* 

Joey: *turns around* *blushes deep red* 

*both dart offstage followed by multiple catcalls*

Ruby: -.-;;;;;.....*goes onstage* And welcome back! Let's continue without any further.....*glances at Joey and Tristan* distractions! ^^U

Joey: *gets shoved onstage* *blush*

Ruby: *ahem* One day, Robin Hood was at camp when one of his faithful Merry Men ran in with important news for him...

Pegasus: *runs in crying* WAAAAH!!! A mean guy in red stole my Funny Bunny plushie!!!!!! *runs in the corner and cries*

Joey: ............sounds like my kinda guy!! Let's go get him to join our group!! *grin* *marches off*

Ruby: o.0...And so.....brave Robin went off in search of a new recruit.....

*~Scene changes to woods~*

Seto: *walking through the oddly realistic bushes mumbling angrily* Stupid bushes.....stupid cloak....*scarlet robes tear* *string of curses that are conveniently beeped out for the audiences tender ears*

Ruby: o.o;;;

Joey: *comes onstage* Hey there Guy Dressed in Red!!

Seto: *glares, still trying to get robes out of bushes* Go away, Chihuahua!!!

Joey: *vein pops* What did you call me Money-bags?!?!?!

Seto: *pulls faces* Chihuahua!!! Doggy-boy!!!! Lap-dog!!!!!!

Joey: GRRRRRR.......

Seto: Bad dog!!! Sit!!!

Ruby: *sweatdrops* Hmmm....*pulls out Magic Author Whip* Arigato Queen-Of-Demon-Dragons!! *cracks whip* Be friends and do the play!!!!

*Bright flash*

Joey: *big grin* Hello there new friend of mine!! I am called Robin Hood!!

Seto: Greetings friend!! I am Will Scarlet!! I've come to join your group!!

Joey: ^^U *looks at Seto's fancy robes* Er.....well.....Heh heh heh......

Seto: *looks at robes* Oh don't worry!! I may have come from a rich lavished lifestyle and haven't worked in my life.......But!! I'M SURE THIS IS MY DESTINY!! *starry eyes* *waves crash in the background*

Joey: *sweatdrop* Uh....if you say so....friend.....U.U;;;; So, shall we head to my camp?

Seto: Yes, let's! *takes off red robes and put on a new red jacket that looks oddly like a familiar blue flared trench coat* ^___^

Joey: *snaps fingers* Oh, by the way, you wouldn't have happened to have seen a Funny Bunny Plushie around here would you?

Seto: *shifty eyes* N-Nooo....Why do you ask??

Joey: One of my men lost his....said it was stolen...*shrugs*

Seto: Ehehehe....Shall we go?!

Joey: Oh..right, ok....*starts heading off* Hey do you smell smoke?

Seto: Me? Noo.....^_^U

*Both exit stage*

Ruby: o.0....That was....odd.... In the meantime at the EEEEVIL Prince John's palace!! ^_^

*Scene changes to the EEEEVIL Prince John's palace*

Yami: *glares* I am not that EEEEVIL!!

YamiBakura: *points to sign around Yami's neck*

Everyone: o.o;;;;; 

Sign: *written in scrawled blue marker* I am the EEEVIL Prince John!!! Ahahahahaha!!!

Yami: *vein pops* *rips up sign* Kaaaiiiba!!!

Seto: *snickers backstage* *gets chibi zapped* Ow!

Ruby: *grin* *twirls Chibi Lazer from Lady Malik in last play* ^_^

Ryou: I wonder how Seto got it around Yami's neck without him noticing?  
  
Ruby: U.U;;....You probably don't want to know....moving on!

Yami: .........That darned Robin Hood! He keeps on stealing from the rich to give to the poor! He must be stopped before I go bankrupt!!

YamiBakura: *glances around at the multitudes of gold coins lying around* Riiiiight.....*sweatdrop* *sneaks off unnoticed to grab a big bag*

Yami: *talking to himself* I must put a stop to this! But how? I know! I shall start a competition! An archery competition! He will never be able to resist! And then when he comes I will arrest him and kill him! Yes! Yes!! I'm brilliant!!! AHAHAHAHAAHAHA!!!

Tea: *glomps Yami* Oh yes!! Brilliant!! Brilliant!! *gets blasted offstage by tomatoes again*

Ruby: She won't ever learn will she?  
  
Yugi: *shakes head, sighing*

Yami: *runs off to the corner to plot evilly* MUAHAAHAHAA!!!©

Ruby: Muahahahah©? Why the copyright symbol?  
  
Seto: Because I own that laugh!!!! *runs off with copyright papers so he can sue Yami*

Ruby: *sweatdrop*

YamiBakura: *has finished scooping all the coins into his bag* Hey wait!! That laugh is owned by me too!! *runs off after Seto*

Ruby: *sweatdrops* ......And so Prince John went about plotting his revenge on Robin Hood! What will happen to our hero in tights?? Find out next time in Robin Hood Yu-gi-oh Style!! 

*Curtains close*

Ruby: U.U; Thank Ra that's done.... *sniffs* Hey wait a second...I do smell smoke!! 0.0

Seto: *backstage tending to a burning Funny Bunny Plushie* *evil copyrighted laugh*

Ruby: o.o;;; Seto.....what are you doing???  
  
Seto: *jumps up* Uh....nothing!! *innocent grin* *stands with back to the fire to try and hide it*

Ruby: Hmmm....*looks at him suspiciously and walks away*

Seto: *grin* Hehehe....*sigh* *turns to find the Plushie has successfully disintegrated* Yeah!! *victory pose* *puts out fire and walks away, not realizing that the tip of his flared coat has caught on fire* ^___^

Joey: *watching from afar with Tristan* So, um....do you think he knows his coat is on fire?

Tristan: *shrugs*

Joey: .......Should we tell him?

Tristan: *watches as the entire flared part of the coat is in flames* Nah, it's cool....

Joey: *nods*

Ruby: *glances around* Has anyone else noticed that half the cast has disappeared since the beginning of this scene??

Joey: *blink* Really? Hey where'd Yug' go?

Ruby: And my yami! *face goes blank while imagining the horrific things that could be happening*

Tristan: Uh guys? I think you should see this....*pulls aside curtain to reveal the rest of the cast partying*

Mai: *grin* Hey Jooooooeeey!! 

Joey: o.o....

Rex: *waves glass of punch around* Dino's ruulle!! YeeeeeHAAAAHH!! 

Malik & YamiMalik: *singing something incoherent* *dancing*

Ruby: ............*claps hands loudly* Alright everyone!! We have a play to finish!!

Luna: Hey lighten up hikari-o-mine!! *giggles in a high pitched voice*

Weevil: Nehheheehee Hikari Shmikari! *insane giggles*

Ruby: 0.0;; Don't tell me.....

Joey: Yo, I think they're all drunk.....

Yugi: Joey m'man!! *comes over and punches Joey on the arm*

Yami: *pops up* Y-Yugi got DRUNK!! Without ME?!! 0.0;

Rex: Hey, join the party!! Party Shmarty Karty!!

Ruby: *glares* Alright, who spiked the punch?!

Everyone: *stops* *turns to look at YamiBakura*

Ryou: *turns up* Yami!!! Have you seen my dad's......*stops to find half to cast drunk* hidden stores of alcohol.......U.U;;;

YamiBakura: *gulp* Busted......*runs away*

Ryou: :;; *chases after YamiBakura*

Ruby: Alright that's it!! Everyone stop drinking the punch!! You're all underage anyway!!

Yugi: *holds punch bowl protectively*

Ruby: *sweatdrop* Oh damn.....there goes the play.....

Luna: Heehee.....REVIEWWWWW!!!!

Ruby: What she said! See ya'll next time in Robin Hood Yu-gi-oh Style! If I can get the cast sober again that is......U.U;; *runs off to try and get the punch bowl away from Yugi* 

Luna: *peace sign* *dopey grin* Heeheehee....

*~Til next time!

~Ancient Enchantress~


	4. Drunks, new cast members, and the infamo

*Backstage*

Ruby: *siiiigh* Well that's it....the play's done for......

Tristan: Why's that?

Ruby: ¬¬......*gestures to the completely drunk cast*

Malik/YamiMalik: *doing the tango dance together*

Weevil: HEEHEEEHEEE!!! *running in circles* BUUZZZZ BUUZZZZ!!!

Yami: Ish good.....ish good......*grin* 

Luna: *knocked out* zzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZzzzzzz.......

Rex: DINO STOMP!! *stomps around the room laughing* STOMP! STOMP!!

Joey: *trips Rex* Take dat Dino Rexie!! *finds his "joke" highly amusing*

Mai: Heeheehee!! Joey you're fuuunnnyy.....*punches him in the arm*

Joey: OW!! *goes and cries in a corner*

Ruby: *anime vein* I'm going to KILL YamiBakura!!! The play is gone!! The cast is all but gone!! T_T....

Tristan: Hey, not all of us are drunk! 

Ruby: ¬¬......Alright, who ISN't drunk?! You, Serenity, Ryou and I are all fine...

Ryou: *nod*

Serenity: *staring at her crying brother* *sweatdrop*

Ruby: YamiBakura has run away to who knows where.....

YamiBakura: *hiding behind a curtain* If I can't see them, then they can't see me!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Ruby: ............*pulls curtain back* Never mind, he's here....

YamiBakura: Drat! Foiled again!

Ruby: Bandit Keith's asleep....as usual.....

Keith: *snoring loudly*

Ruby: And Pegasus.....U.U;; Is just Pegasus.....

Pegasus: *blubbering over his burnt Funny Bunny*

Ryou: hey wait a second....where's Seto?

Seto: *cackle* *shufles papers on a table* With these papers..I can sue Yami so bad that he will never be able to duel again! And I will once again be the Duel Monsters Champion!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! *turns to go find Yami* *unfortunatly, he still has not noticed that the entire flare of his coat is on fire* *flame touches papers which ignite instantly*

Paper: *BOOM!*

Seto: Huh? *turns* NOOOO!!! MY FUTURE!!!! Huh?!?! *turns neck* AAAAGH!!! My coat!! *jumps around in an effort to put out the flames*

Ruby: ....I think he's a bit preoccupied.....

Ryou: And Tea?

Ruby: Hmmmm....

*Scene flashes to the outside*

Yami fangirls: We'll get you for touching our Yami!!

Tea: Gah!! But we must promote friendship!! HEEEELLPPP!!!

Yami fangirls: DIEE!!!

*Back inside*

Ruby: *sweatdrop* ...........Looks like we need to pool our members and call in backup.....*thinks for a moment* Hmmm....Hey! Mokuba!! I know you're over there! C'mere! I need your help!

Mokuba: *hidden, filming Seto's "Fire dance"* Huh? 

Ruby: I need you to take part in our play!

Mokuba: Oh, ok! Hey, how'd you know I was here?

Ruby: *snaps and computer appears* I'm writing this remember? Authoress ability...

Mokuba: Oh...

Ruby: Now then.....*snaps*

Duke: *pops up* Hey! What the--?!

Ruby: Hey, Duke-kun, care to take part in a play? ^_^

Duke: Uh.....

Ruby: Wonderful!! Now....*snaps twice*

Mako: *drops in, literally* Ow....

Para and Dox: *come in flipping and jumping* Hyyyyaaah!!

Ryou: The Paradox brothers?

Ruby: *sigh* We just have to make do.....

Para: Fear not, friends! Be not in doubt!

Dox: To save the play, we shall help out!!

Joey: Heeheehee.....you rhyyyymed....*passes out*

Ruby: *sigh* Time for a new cast list....

::Tristan: Robin Hood

Serenity: Maid Marian

Mokuba: Little John

Duke: Will Scarlet

YamiBakura: Sheriff of Nottingham

Ryou: Friar Tuck

Mako: Prince John

Para & Dox: Archery Tournament "bouncers"::

Tristan: *grin* YES!! I get to be Robin Hood!! With sweet Serenity by my side!! *_*

Ruby: Only if you promise no funny business, Tristan....

Tristan: I promise!!

Serenity: --;;

Duke: *silently fuming*

Mako: Why am I the prince?

Ruby: It was either you.....or them.....*points to Para and Dox who are flipping and jumping to entertain the audience members who aren't asleep yet*

Mako: Oh......

Mokuba: *reads cast list* I'm not that short either!!

Ruby: Er.....actually you are....but you're young so you have an excuse.....

Mokuba: Oh, ok,....*wanders off *

Ruby: *claps* Alright, let's begin! 

YamiBakura: MUAHAHAHAH!! *runs onstage but can't stop, thus sliding right back offstage* *crash*

Ryou: .;

Mako: *comes on* I am king and I need fish!! All shall eat FISH!!

The Almighty Script of Doom: *comes down and whaps Mako over the head* DO IT RIGGGHT!!

Mako: Yes, oh Almighty Script of Doom!!! Ahem.....the archery tournament shall begin soon! It is then that I shall find Robin Hood and arrest him at last!! AHAAHAHAHAHAHA!!! *silence*

Ruby: Cue the thunder and lightning!!

Para: *up near the ceiling by the lights* *flashes the yellow light on and off*

Dox: *Also near the ceiling on the opposite side* *tosses paper lightning bolts* Peewww, peewww, peeewwww!! BOOM!

Ruby: _;;;;

*Scene change*

Tristan: *walking hand in hand with Serenity* Isn't a beautiful day for an archery tournament Maid Marian? 

Serenity: I'm worried, Robin....what if it's a trap to lure you out? 

Tristan: Pffftt....as if Prince John is THAT clever......

Mako: *backstage* I RESENT THAT REMARK!!!

Tristan: Fear not Marian, for I promise I shall return to you before the day is over!!

Ruby: Hey, he isn't bad at acting.....

Duke: *appears dressed in red leather* *cuts in, shoving Tristan away* And just in case he doesn't, I will be here to grieve with you! *takes Serenity's hand* *pink bubbles and stars appear in the backround*

Serenity: Errrr.....*sweatdrop*

Tristan: *shoves Duke away* Back off, dude....this is my show!

Duke: *crashes into pink bubble backdrop* Bah, humbug!!

Ruby: Wrong play, Duke!!

Ryou: *sweatdrop*

Ruby: *speaks into microphone* And so, Robin Hood set off with his closest merry men, disguised, to enter the archery contest....

Tristan: *flattens hair from it's spike* There! All disguised!

Duke: What kind of lame disguise is that??

Ryou: Hey who's that guy? And where'd Tristan go?

Tristan: *grins*

Duke: *facefault*

Mokuba/Duke: *disguise themselves as well*

*Scene change*

Tristan: *walks up to Para and Dox* W'd like the enter the archery contest....how do we get in?

Para: To get by us, you must play a game!

Dox: Yu-gi-oh fans know it's the same!

Para: Behind me you see a door!

Dox: And behind me you see.....one door more!

Ruby: Ugh....*hits the fast forward button*

Para/Dox: *rapidly move as though they are speaking, doing flips and such* *squeeky sped up voices*

Ruby: *hits play*

Para/Dox: Which door will you choose??

Tristan: Hmm....there's only one thing to do....

Duke: Flip coins and pretend to choose one door when we really choose the other door so we trick them instead of them tricking us?

Tristan: No....You guys go through that door and I'll go through this one!

Mokuba/Duke: *facefault* 

Mokuba: Well...it couldn't hurt to try I suppose....

Duke: *shrug* 

Tristan (damn I keep misspelling his name!): Then it's settled!! *heads through one door*

Duke/Mokuba: *head through the other*

Para/Dox: MUAHAHAHAHA!! *jump up and spin in midair...and spin......and spin.......and spin......and finally disappear in puffs in purple and yellow smoke*

Ruby: *sweatdrop* *speaks like the Pokemon announcer guy* And so, the brave men traveled through the doors....but which is the right one? 

Will Robin ever get to the archery tournament? 

Will I ever get my real cast back? 

Will the audience ever forgive me for slacking off? 

Will they ever review? 

Will--HEY! *gets carted off by YamiBakura*

Ryou: *comes onstage in all his kawaiiness* Ahem.....Review. Please?


End file.
